


Think Outside The Hellmouth

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [15]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones, Buffy, Tom Lenk's Taco Bell Commercials. Seeley Booth "meets" Andrew. Bahaha. Booth-Angel, Andrew. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Outside The Hellmouth

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing working here."

Booth raised an eyebrow in confusion then subtly looked around him from side to side to make sure it was him the blonde was talking with.

It was.

"There was this whole big misunderstanding," the guy continued, "An argument over who was the best James Bond got a little out of hand. We might have demolished part of a small country. It was no big deal really!"

Booth's face continued to grew more and more confused by the minute.

The stranger didn't seem to notice, and if he did then just decided not to care. "Buffy told us all that you got all humanized but I can't say I feel as though I was prepared to actually see it. It's very strange. Must be pretty weird for you too huh, whole walking amongst the humans, not sulking around in the shadows with the vampyres," the guys went wide, excited as he drawled the word out, "fighting demons and stuff anymore."

"Uh..." Booth drawled out, still as lost as ever. The mention of the name Buffy seemed familiar somehow but he didn't know why and he sure as hell wasn't about to encourage the crazy guy before him to continue this strange conversation let alone participate in it so he just let it slide. Strangely, he could have sworn he'd seen this psycho kid somewhere... rattling about "vampyres" even. Booth shook his head then pointed a finger at the order someone from the back had put next to the guy up on the counter. "Is that mine?"

"Huh? Oh," the guy looked down. "Yeah." After telling Booth the cost, he went back to talking about some army of slayers, vampires and demons and all kinds of crazy stuff.

"Oh, no, keep the change," Booth told him, happy to finally be able to get far, far away from here. "Have a nice day," he said quickly then turned, walking away.

"Hey Angel," the guy called out after him. Booth didn't know why he thought he was talking to him... calling him an angel, but he knew he was. "Next time you see Spike tell him Andrew said heyyy."

Booth heard him but never turned around. He'd paused for just a second when he heard him call out at first but then kept on going. He was mumbling and shaking his head the whole way back to the car.

"You know, the next time you want some Taco Bell, you're just going to have to get it yourself okay?" he said as he climbed in.


End file.
